


Lips Col(our)

by lalalaleviiaaa



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Cute Yachi Hitoka, F/M, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalaleviiaaa/pseuds/lalalaleviiaaa
Summary: Hitoka kira kecerobohannya membawa paper bag yang sama dengan milik teman sekantornya akan mengecewakan dan mengacaukan harinya Tobio. Nyatanya, tidak seburuk itu. Entah karena keberuntungan atau memang karena Tobionya saja yang terlalu polos –di luar dunia voli tentu saja.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei & Yachi Hitoka & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Lips Col(our)

**Author's Note:**

> By : lalalaleviiaaa
> 
> Haikyuu : Haruichi Furudate-sensei
> 
> Catatan : Alur cerita adalah murni khayalan saya. Saya hanya meminjam karakter Furudate-sensei saja, dan tidak menerima keuntungan finansial –hanya untuk menyalurkan karangan belaka. Kageyama dan Yachi masing-masing manggil nama kecil mereka yaa, Tobio untuk Yachi dan Hitoka buat Kageyama.
> 
> Peringatan : OOC, typos, manga spoilers, kritik dipersilakan asal sopan (karena saya baperan XD), Kageyachi garis keras, and many more.
> 
> Untuk merayakan tamatnya Haikyuu (dalam hati nangis bombai) saya persembahkan karangan saya. Terima kasih kepada Furudate-sensei telah menemani masa-masa sekolah menengah saya.

Tanda lingkar spidol merah di angka 22 Desember seharusnya menjadi hari yang istimewa bagi si pemilik kamar biru tua temaram. Samar-samar aroma persik tercium di sudut kamar, bahkan di area bantal kasur –aroma manis buah ini menjadi kentara. Hanya suara detikan jam yang menjadi pemancar suasana kamar. Tak lama langkah kaki seseorang terdengar, diikuti terdorongnya pintu dari arah luar. Salah satu penghuni kamar adalah pelakunya.

“Dia tak pulang ya?” Kageyama Tobio bertanya entah kepada siapa. Hal yang sudah pasti itu ia temukan, ketika kamar mandi dan sepasang sikat gigi yang masih kering –tak ada yang memakai.

Perlu diketahui jika Kageyama dan manajer volinya saat sekolah menengah –Yachi Hitoka, sudah terbiasa hidup seatap dari tahun sebelumnya, dan tentu saja sudah menjalin hubungan biasa atau begitu spesial sebagai sepasang kekasih. Baru ganjil 3 tahun hubungan spesial mereka terjalin, dan sudah tujuh, delapan kali mereka merayakan hari lahir masing-masing bersama. Akan genap menjadi kedelapan kalinya pasangan Tobio Hitoka ini merayakan ulang tahun si pria di tahun ini. Itu pun jika bisa terlaksana. Dan hari ini adalah hari kedua puluh tiga tahun Kageyama Tobio telahir. Sulit ketika seharusnya Tobio dan Hitoka bisa bertemu santai dan sayang di masa sibuknya mereka.

“Baru 2 hari aku tidak pulang dan Hitoka sudah hari ke-4 sepertinya. Aku baru tahu kalau industri desain sebegitu sibuknya.” gumam Kageyama. Ia baru selesai mandi dan baru selesai pula dari aktivitas menyemprot parfum kekasih mungilnya ke segala sudut kamar, rutinitasnya ketika Hitoka jarang pulang dan sibuk di kantornya.

“Setidaknya ini baru hari keempatnya. Tak ada yang akan lebih buruk dari pada hari kelima, enam, dan seterusnya.”  
Ya … Tobio cukup menghibur diri dan berpikir positif jika hari ini Hitoka akan pulang.

.  
.  
.

Tepat pukul 09.00 malam, Hitoka pulang ke apartemen. Ia menghelanapaskan paru-parunya ketika Tobio tertangkap sudah tertidur di sofa ruang TV sekaligus ruang tamu mereka. Televisinya masih menyala dan menayangkan acara lawakan yang Hitoka yakin cukup lucu, tapi tidak bagi Tobio. Setelah menyimpan _pizza_ dan makanan ringan swalayan di meja samping, Hitoka berjongkok di depan Tobio, menyiah rambut hitamnya serta bergumam _selamat ulang tahun dan maaf_ –karena keterlambatannya. Ketika cukup yakin untuk beranjak, Hitoka dikejutkan dengan terbukanya kedua mata gelap Tobio.

“Mana hadiahku?” tanya Tobio, dengan tangan sebelah yang terulur –seolah meminta.

“Astaga Tobio! Kau membuatku kaget.”

“Begitukah? Maaf, aku tak tahu.”  
Masih setengah kaget, Hitoka memahami. “Ya … tidak, a–“

“Jadi mana?” seolah tak bersalah dan masih bersikukuh, Tobio dengan segala kemauan hadiahnya.

Seperti mendapatkan _jackpot_ , Hitoka tersenyum kemenangan. Ia mulai mengambil _paper bag_ mungil dari dalam tasnya. Dan ”Jeng … tada … aku sudah menyiapkannya.”

“Apa itu?” tanya Tobio penasaran.

“Kau ingin tahu? Bukalah sendiri.” Hitoka menyerahkan paper bag berwarna cokelat muda itu.

“Oke –“ tangannya dengan lincah membuka dan “–ini _lip colour_ kan? Warna baru favoritmu?” ujar Tobio dan ia bingung. Sungguh bukan bermaksud menghakimi hadiah kekasih mungilnya ini, tapi ia teramat _blank_. 

Senyum cantik terpancar di wajahnya, ya itu memang _lip_ –tunggu dahulu, senyum itu luntur perlahan digantikan dengan raut bingung dan panik. Hitoka berpikir ulang dan mencoba mengingat. Oh Tuhan ... _paper bag_ itu, warna dan merknya memang sama dengan temannya beli pada hari itu. Hitoka dan teman sekantornya itu memang beli berbarengan secara _online_ , Hitoka dengan parfumnya untuk hadiah Tobio dan temannya dengan _lip colour_ warna yang lebih berani –menurut Hitoka.

_Pasti tertukar dengan Hana-chan, bagaimana ini? Sudah terlambat, jarang bertemu, dan sekarang hadiah yang salah karena kecerobohanku. Tobio pasti kecewa padaku, bagaimana jika karena ini dia ingin putus, dan mengusirku, dan dan_ –seperti biasa, Hitoka dengan pemikiran cemas dan paranoidnya yang berlebihan. Sedangkan Tobio dengan wajah bingung disertai kepala yang dimiringkan ke kiri.

“Hitoka?” 

“Aa … ya, iitt-tu memang untukmu, untukku –“

Dan Tobio menjadi lebih tidak paham. “Umm ... ja– “

Hitoka memotong dengan tidak sopannya, “–maksudku adalah untuk kita, untukmu lebih tepatnya. Ya … um– ini adalah ulang tahunmu kan, jadi aku ingin memberi hal istimewa untukmu, tapi hal itu selain akan berguna juga akan mengingatkanmu tentang diriku.” jelasnya dengan panjang.

“Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dan kenapa?”

Setelah menimbang dan memikirkan akibatnya, Hitoka kembali tenang dan mengambil _lip colour_ dari tangan si pria. Ia bilang pada kekasihnya untuk mulai memerhatikan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

“Tobio … lihat dan perhatikan bagaimana aku memakainya!”

Hitoka mempraktekan bagaimana cara memakai _lip colour_ merah itu di bibirnya, dan selesai.

“Oke. Terlihat lebih sulit, karena aku butuh cermin dan jangan sampai keluar dari garis bibir.”

“Be- begitukah, kenapa?”

“Karena itu akan terlihat seperti wanita yang suka kau lihat dari acara lawak favoritmu. Mungkinkah itu? Kau ingin aku sepertinya, karena kau tahu aku tak bisa memakai _lip colour_ dan terlihat seperti berlepotan Hitoka?”

Fokus si mungil imut mulai terbelah antara cara berpikir Tobio yang bisa sejauh itu dan langkah selanjutnya yang Hitoka pikirkan.

“Bukan Tobio. Dengar dan lihat mataku oo-kke?”

“Hmm.”

Dengan keberanian yang cukup, Hitoka mulai mendekat memegang kedua sisi pipi Tobio dan mengecup lembut bibir Tobio, dengan sedikit pagutan di luar bibirnya –hanya seper sekon. Menutup kedua mata karamelnya, entah itu karena malu yang memulai kecupan terlebih dahulu atau karena ingin menikmati bibir kekasihnya yang akhir-akhir jarang mereka rasakan.

Sedangkan Tobio, dengan mata melebar karena kaget, perlahan mulai menutup kedua netranya, menikmati, dan meraut mendekat pinggang sang kekasih.

Ya … ini hanya kecupan manis dengan sedikit bumbu dan lebih lama bagi keduanya. Rasanya sedikit cukup –hanya sedikit saja, untuk menggantikan waktu mereka yang jarang berinteraksi santai dengan sayang akhir-akbir ini.

Dirasa ada yang perlu diluruskan oleh keduanya, kedua sepasang kekasih itu mulai memberi jarak di antara wajah bersemu mereka, tidak menjauh tentu saja. Hanya hantaran napas hangat dan detak jantung ke belah dua pihak yang terasa. Ekspresi senyum bahagia mulai terpencar. Hitoka dengan refleks menciumi sisi kanan dan kiri pipi si pria, dilanjut dengan kening dan terakhir sudut kanan bibirnya. Tanda bibir berwarna merah tercetak di sisi wajah Tobio, pelakunya tak lain adalah Hitoka.

“Selamat hari yang kedua puluh tiga Tobio. Semoga kebahagiaan selalu di sisimu, dan semoga dengan hadiah ini kau selalu mengingatku. Entah itu dipakai olehku lalu berpindah padamu atau dipakai olehmu dengan berpindah tanda ke buku kesayanganmu.”

“Apakah hanya boleh berpindah ke bukuku saja?”

Kekehan Hitoka terdengar dan menampilkan senyum tipis Tobio.

“Itu terserahmu _Tuan Setter_. Kau boleh memindahkan tanda hadiah itu kepadaku, sapu tangan kesayanganku darimu, atau buku sketsa yang modelnya yang penuh dengamu.”

“Terserahku kan? Bagaimana dengan tanda bibirmu di pakaian ketika aku jumpa penggemar di pekan depan.”

Tobio pikir itu adalah ide yang bagus. Terkadang penggemar –terutama kaum hawa banyak yang merepotkan menurutnya.

Dan _slap_ … –Hitoka memukul kecil dada Tobio, tautan kedua tangan Tobio di pinggang mungil Hitoka terlepas. Hitoka tak habis pikir dengan pemikiran konyol kekasihnya itu.

“Ouch … Hitoka pukulanmu membuatku sesak.”

“Hentikan itu! Pukulanku tak sekeras itu dan kau ingin membuat _image_ -mu dan diriku buruk. Kau tahu mereka akan berpikir aku wanita agresif protektif yang gila akan sentuhanmu Tobio.”

“Bukankan bagian akhir adalah benar?” seringai setter bernomor punggung 20 Schweiden Adlers itu terlihat.

“Tobio … hentikan ini!” menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya membuat Hitoka menjerit malu.  
Gema tawa Tobio terdengar di dalam apartemen. Menurut Tobio, tak ada yang lebih lucu dari menggoda pacar mungilnya itu, apalagi wajah semerah tomatnya itu.

.  
.  
.

Hitoka baru terbangun dari tidur malamnya. Gurat-gurat cetakan tanda bantal terdapat di pipi putih itu. Dengan masih menumpulkan nyawa, ia langsung bangun dalam posisi duduk. Mencoba memerhatikan sekitar, dan rupanya ia tidur di karpet ruang TV berselimutkan _bed-cover_ hangat mereka. Melihat jam yang menunjukkan angka 09.30 pagi dengan sisa makanan _pizza_ dan ringan lainnya sudah bersih dari sisi meja. Pasti Tobio yang membersihkannya –pikir Hitoka.

“Tobio, kau masih di sini?” suaranya sedikit mendengung, menandakan ia hanya seorang diri. Meyakinkan diri, setidaknya ia harus memeriksa kamar mereka. Tepat ketika akan melangkah maju ke dalamnya, ia terkaget dengan suara bel. Dan terus bersuara lagi –tanda sang tamu ingin lebih cepat dibukakan pintu.

Beberapa detik sebelumnya dari arah luar pintu. Suara bel pertama terdengar, diikuti suara bel di detik berikutnya.

“Hentikan itu Udang!” si kacamata kesal dengan tingkah tak sabaran si rambut jingga.

Seakan tak terintimidasi, Hinata Shouyou memberi tanggapan.  
“Mungkin saja mereka masih tidur kan?”

“Jika itu Kageyama, kurasa tak mungkin Hinata.” Yamaguchi menyela.

“Benarkah? Menurutmu Yac- _chan_ lupa Yamaguchi?”

“Dia tak sepertimu Hinata.” Tsukishima menanggapi dengan santai.

“Oy –“ 

Suara Hitoka terdengar dari dalam interkom memotong perkelahian kata mereka. Menuggu sesaat dan pintu terbuka, Hitoka menyambut masuk ketiganya dengan setelan tidur musim dingin.

“Maaf semuanya aku lama membuka pintu. Ayo masuklah!” suara manis manajer voli saat _Karasuno High_ _School_ dahulu menyapa mereka. Mereka tidak fokus ke suara Hitoka, mereka hanya fokus ke arah wajahnya.

Tunggu dahulu, apakah ada air liur di pipi atau daguku. Masih adakah kotor di mataku? Hitoka bermonolog dalam hati, melihat tingkah ketiganya yang langsung diam.

Mencoba bertanya ia menyentuh wajahnya. “Adakah yang aneh dengan –”

“Yac- _chan_ … apa Kageyama lakukan padamu?” Hinata dengan spontan menyela Hitoka. 

“Kurasa ia –“

“Di mana si Raja” lagi, Tsukishima memotong ucapannya –tak biasanya.

Ketika Hitoka akan menjawab, mereka terkejut Kageyama Tobio sudah ada di sisi Yamaguchi, dengan santainya ia menjawab aku di sini. Pakaian khas orang _jogging_ dan bau keringat terlihat jelas di tubuhnya. Serta merta Hinata memberi pertanyaan kepada sang pendatang baru.

“Oi … Kageyama, kau apakan Yac- _chan_?”

“Bisakah kita masuk dahulu? Tetangga akan merasa tak nyaman.”

Pandangan keempat pria di depan pintu masuk itu teralihkan. Dengan Tobio yang secara langsung dan saat itu pula menoleh ke samping. Sedangkan Yamaguchi yang sedari tadi diam mencoba memberi tahu Hitoka –dengan wajah yang sedikit bersemu.

“Yachi- _san_ kurasa kau perlu melihat cermin.” Hitoka bingung, namun menuruti saran temannya itu. Ia menghampiri cermin yang memang diletakkan di dekat _genkan_. Seketika itu pun wajahnya memerah seperti tomat, hingga kedua telinganya, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sang kekasih yang mengalihkan pandang pula darinya.

“Tobio kau!” Hitoka berbalik arah dan langsung masuk ke kamar, tanpa melihat raut wajah Hinata, Tsukishima, dan Yamaguchi. Ia hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya. Ia malu, sungguh. Tobio benar-benar bodoh dan memalukan –Hitoka mendendam. Bagaimana ia bisa memberikan tanda bibir penuh warna merah –hadiah _lip colour_ -nya kemarin, di wajah Hitoka. Dua tanda di pipi kanan, satu di pipi kiri, di tengah keningnya, dan pastinya di bibir dan sudut bibir Hitoka.

Dan para pria hanya diam berdiri. Menggaruk sebelah pipinya yang tak gatal, Yamaguchi mencoba mencairkan situasi canggung mereka. “Ano … Kageyama, kau tidak menyuruh kami masuk?”

.  
.  
.

Meletakkan barang-barang bawaan mereka di meja dapur, ketiganya beranjak ke ruang TV. Kageyama yang sedang mandi di luar kamar, dan Hitoka masih mandi atau mungkin masih berpikir bagaimana cara bertemu mereka tanpa mengulang kejadian memalukan tadi. Mereka berlima terbiasa berkumpul. Di Tokyo lebih sering di apartemen ini, dan di rumah Tsukishima jika mereka di Miyagi. 

“Umm … teman-teman, bisakah kita tak membicarkan hal yang barusan.” ujar Hitoka, suaranya mengecil di akhir kalimat. Rupanya ia sudah keluar dari kamar dan menemui ketiganya.

“Tenang saja Yac- _chan_. Meskipun akan sangat menyenangkan jika berbagi tingkah bodoh Kageyama. Tapi, jika itu berkaitan denganmu aku tak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Apalagi kepada Sugawara- _san_ dan Raja Besar.” Hinata tersenyum menenangkan, dan tidak menenangkan bagi Hitoka.

_“Lagi?”_ Hitoka berujar cemas. Memikirkan respon Sugarawa- _senpai_ saja ia sudah pias, apalagi Oikawa. Ia ingat dahulu saat pertama kali senior waktu SMP kekasihnya itu tahu jika mereka menjalin kasih. Oikawa terus memberikan respon yang mengerikan. Seperti menanyakan kenapa mau-mau saja dengan Tobio- _chan_ , atau kenapa tidak denganku saja, atau orang-orang di Seijoh yang turut heboh, dan respon mengerikan lainnya. Hingga Tobio memblokir nomor Oikawa dari ponsel pintar Hitoka –entah dari mana Oikawa mendapatkan nomornya. Yang jelas, Hitoka tak mau kejadian memalukan barusan terdengar ke orang-orang di luar sana.  
Yamaguchi sebagai orang yang mengerti dan melihat Hitoka semakin pias saja menjadi semakin meringis. “Bagaimana jika kita mulai saja acara memasaknya. Kurasa kami bisa sedikit membantu Yachi- _san_.”

Dan sebagai informasi tambahan, jika salah satu dari mereka berlima ada yang ulang tahun, maka mereka terbiasa memasak masakan rumahan kesukaan si orang yang bersangkutan. Itu pun jika waktu dan jarak mereka yang bisa memungkinkan. Sebisa mungkin mereka selalu merayakan hari-hari besar mereka satu sama lainnya.

Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Tobio sudah berpakaian lengkap –dengan kaus dan celana _training_ -nya. Ia disuguhi dengan teman-teman dan kekasihnya sudah berseliweran memasak. Tsukishima yang mengambil bahan lain dari lemari pendingin, Yamaguchi yang sedang memotong sesuatu, dan Hinata yang sedang mengangkat panci sup. Sedangkan kekasihnya itu, terlihat mengaduk kari di atas kompor.

“Perlu bantuan?” suara Kageyama di sampingnya mengagetkan Hitoka.

“Tidak. Kau santai saja. Inikan harimu.”

“Tapi aku akan merasa bosan jika hanya duduk santai.”

Berpikir sejenak dan tersenyum, Hitoka berujar “Jika memaksa, baiklah. Bisa kau cicipi ini?”

Mengambil kuah kari dengan sendok, Hitoka meniup pelan dan menyuapi Tobio. Dengan perlahan, Tobio mencicipi rasanya. Ia tersenyum dan berkata ‘ _enak_ ’. Senyumnya menular ke wajah Hitoka. Namun tidak bagi tiga orang lainnya di dapur itu. Ada yang meringis, malu, dan menyebalkan.

“Oi ... _love bird_ hentikan. Kami ada di sini.” dengan menyebalkannya _Salty_ -sima menyela acara drama _romcom_ yang biasa kakaknya –Akiteru lihat.

Hitoka dengan wajah merah dan Tobio yang terlihat akan membalas perkataan si kacamata. Sebelum menjadi lebih runyam, Hinata mencoba menengahi mereka dan Yamaguchi berkata semua hidangan hampir selesai.

.  
.

Acara yang menjadikan 23 tahunnya Kageyama Tobio itu berjalan dengan seru dan meriah. Sebelumnya mereka juga mengundang kakak tingkat mereka ketika masih di _Karasuno High School_ dan teman setimnya Tobio di Schweiden Adlers. Hanya beberapa yang ikut. Mereka bercanda dan bersenang-senang. Bahkan Hinata dengan santai dan lupanya menceritakan jika mereka disambut dengan wajah penuh tanda _lip colour_ merah di wajah Hitoka.

“Kau berbohong Hinata.” Hitoka menatap Hinata tak percaya, berkata dengan wajah semerah tomatnya. Di sampingnya Tobio hanya memalingkan wajah bersemu samar. 

“Bodoh. Dia menjadi pembawa acara gosip lagi.” Tsukishima tak akan pernah memercayai Hinata dalam hal ini. Dan dibalas dengan tawa menggoda yang mengudara dari senior _Karasuno High School_ dan teman setim Tobio dari Schweiden Adlers. Sedangkan sang pembocor kejadian hanya meringis dan memberikan Hitoka permintaan maaf lewat tatapannya. Ia terkadang ceroboh dan lupa untuk hal-hal kecil begini.

.  
.  
.

Waktu telah beranjak gelap, hanya hela napas dan acara lawak dari seberang TV yang menemani sepasang kekasih ini. 

Mereka baru selesai membersihkan kesenangan yang dilakukan dengan orang-orang terdekat mereka. Sudah 90 menit berlalu mereka pamit dan berterima kasih atas acara yang menyenangkan. 

Masing-masing dari mereka –Tobio dan Hitoka sedang menikmati waktu mereka di sofa empuk yang memang terletak di sana. Tobio dengan tidur berbantal paha Hitoka dan Hitoka dengan posisi duduk sambil sesekali mengusap rambut gelap kekasihnya. 

Dengan tiba-tiba Tobio menguburkan wajahnya lebih dalam ke arah paha mungil kekasihnya itu. Seakan tahu tabiat Tobio, Hitoka bertanya.

“Ada apa?”

“Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Ini sepadan dengan kesibukan kita akhir-akhir ini.”

“Begitukah?”

“Ya.”

Mengusap kembali rambutnya, Hitoka menunduk dan memberikan kecupan di bibir Tobio. Bibir si pria menyambut dan memberikan beberapa pagutan. Tangannya menahan leher Hitoka agar lebih mendekat dan berlama-lama. Mengecup sekali seakan tak cukup dan dilanjutkan dengan kecupan lainnya. Beberapa menit berlalu, Tobio bangun dari tiduran bersandar paha kekasihnya. Ia duduk mendekat dengan kepala bersandar di tengah dada kekasihnya. Mendekap erat punggung Hitoka dan mengubur lebih dalam wajahnya. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara detak jantung Hitoka, berdegup dan berirama dengan kencang –seperti miliknya. 

“Sepertinya aku harus mencoba saran Ushijima- _san_ tentang jumpa penggemar pekan depan.”

Hitoka bingung, memangnya apa yang sudah Ushijima- _san_ sarankan. Ya, entah takdir atau apa, dahulu Tobio dan Ushijima-san adalah rival ketika masa Sekolah Menengah. Percaya atau tidak, Ushijima- _san_ adalah rekan terdekat Tobio di Schweiden Adlers. Bahkan karena ketertarikannya pada iklan-iklan yang dibaca lewat komik atau majalah, Ushijima- _san_ terkadang bertanya tentang hal-hal yang berkaitannya kepada Hitoka –lewat Tobio tentunya. 

“Lakukan saja jika itu menjadi lebih baik.” jawab Hitoka.

“Baguslah, itu sempurna.” 

Ya, setidaknya Hitoka percaya jika rekan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah melakukan hal atau saran yang aneh. Selama ini juga baik-baik saja, jadi ia tak perlu tahu untuk sekarang. Cukup menunggu pekan depan dan mendengarnya dari Tobio –jika memang tak ada tayangannya.  
  
  


.  
.  
.

_END_

.  
.  
.  
  
  
  


_Omake_

“Hitoka- _san_ bukalah mesin pencari. Lihat tayangan di _kyutube_.” ujar Hana, teman sekantornya.

“Tapi ini masih jam kerja Hana- _chan_. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan _design_ posternya.”

“Sebentar saja. Kau harus menonton! Tim kekasihmu sedang melakukan jumpa dengan penggemar. Ini momen langka, tak biasanya disiarkan secara _live_.”

“Benarkah?” 

Segera saja Hitoka melakukan hal yang dipinta temannya itu. Bahkan Hana- _chan_ memilih bergabung dan menonton di meja kerja Hitoka.

Layar _LCD_ di depannya menayangkan kumpulan orang-orang dan tim Schweiden Adlers. Saat ini layar datar itu sedang menampilkan sesi pertanyaan jawab dari jurnalis. Tobio hanya menatap kamera dengan datar, bahkan ketika salah satu jurnalis meminta wajah senyumnya, yang tertera hanya wajah menyeramkan dengan gigi terbuka lebar –Hitoka meringis. Anehnya penggemar-nya tidak merasa terintimidasi, seakan tahu jika wajahnya Tobio terlahir seperti itu.

“Baiklah ini adalah acara kejutan dan sesi terakhir di jumpa penggemar kali ini.” suara pembawa acara mengalun di _speaker_ layar datar itu. Beberapa penggemar terpekik kaget dengan adanya sesi kejutan ini.

Sang pembawa acara melanjutkan pekerjaannya, suaranya kembali terdengar. “Jadi ada pertanyaan yang nantinya akan dipilih dan ditunjukkan kepada siapa oleh penggemar di sini. Hanya satu orang dari tim saja yang boleh menjawab dan menunjukkannya.”

_“Menunjukkan?”_ gumam Hitoka, tak mengerti dengan konsep acara kejutannya.

Terlihat si pembawa acara sedang menghitung

“Pertama … adakah barang yang selalu anda bawa akhir-akhir ini. Misalnya … seperti barang kesayangan, istimewa atau pemberian seseorang?”

“Ya, ada di tasku. Dari awal aku mendapatkannya memang selalu kubawa ke mana saja.”

“Benarkah? Bisakah anda tunjukkan dan berikan tanggapan anda kenapa barang itu begitu istimewa?”

Manajer tim membawa tasnya ke depan meja, mencoba memerlihatkan kepada penggemar dan semua orang. Tobio mencoba mangambil barang dimaksud, dan mengeluarkannya. Barang itu adalah _lip colour_ bercorak merah –hadiah dari kekasihnya. Suasana seketika menghening. Jurnalis dan pembawa acara bahkan menghentikan kegiatannya. Penggemar terdiam, begitu pun dengan rekan setimnya. Mungkin hanya Ushijima saja yang mengerti maksud Tobio. Sedangkan si empu hanya menampilkan wajah polos.

Seakan tak ingin keheningan berjalan lebih lama, Tobio menjelaskan. “Ini adalah hadiah dari kekasihku awal pekan kemarin.”

“Ja-jadi kenapa Kageyama- _san_?” pertanyaan kaku muncul dari si pembawa acara.

“Ini agar selalu mengingatnya di mana dan kapan pun. Jadi, cukup dipakai dan memindahkan tandanya ke benda yang kuinginkan.” dengan senyum menawannya yang jarang ditunjukkan, Tobio menerangkan.

Orang-orang yang terkumpul di sana pun seakan mengerti. Seolah dapat merasakan jika _setter_ terbaik itu memang sangat menyayangi sang kekasih. Beberapa siulan terdengar, rekan dan penggemarnya tersenyum bertepuk tangan. Dan para jurnalis seolah memiliki cerita menarik dan romantis untuk mereka tulis di _headline_ berita di hari esok.

.  
.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Hitoka menjerit malu mengubur wajah semerah tomatnya di atas meja. Dan temannya Hana hanya menonton sambil tertawa kegirangan –masih tak percaya jika kekasih teman datarnya bisa berperan seperti di drama romantis.

“Sepertinya barang yang tertukar menjadi hadiah yang lebih menarik Hitoka- _san_. Aku turut senang atas keterbukaan dan keharmonisan hubungan kalian.” ucap Hana semangat. Apakah ini artinya hal yang ingin Hitoka tutupi dan hanya sebagian orang saja yang tahu, sudah tak berlaku lagi? Semua orang yang menonton dan bahkan di Jepang sepertinya akan tahu hal ini. Hingga reaksi dua orang yang berbeda itu dihentikan oleh instruksi dari atasan mereka di kantor.

.  
.  
.

“Kau benar-benar melakukannya Kageyama.”

“Ya. Terima kasih atas sarannya Ushijima- _san_.”

_Flashback di Hari Ulang Tahun Tobio_

_Hitoka tak berada di sisinya, ia sedang mengambil minum dan makanan tambahan di dapur. Jadi ini kesempatan Ushijima untuk memberikan hadiah dan mengajak mengobrol dengan setter-nya itu._

_“Kau mendapatkan apa dari Yachi-san, Kageyama?”_

_“Lip colour.”_

_Raut bingung tertera di wajah Ushijima. Seakan mengerti, Tobio mencoba menjelaskan maksud dari hadiah yang didapatnya itu. Mendukung kebahagiaan keduanya, Ushijima memberikan saran yang di masa mendatang akan mengejutkan Hitoka._

_._   
_._   
_._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya END beneran. Huhu … sedih karena Karasuno dkk. udah tamat gitu aja. Sekali lagi makasih banget buat Furudate-sensei udah buat hari-hari jadi lebih good mood. Sehat-sehat juga buat Furudate-sensei.


End file.
